


snow

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: He could die out here in the snow.





	

As soon as it starts snowing Tyler throws on his thinnest hoodie and slips out of the house.

It's a short walk to the forest, a short walk to the tree where he and Josh have spent many days together. He climbs it easily, finding the place where he and Josh have created a flat place to sit and talk and kiss and dream.

Tyler's teeth are chattering.

He pulls out his phone when he gets Josh's notification.

_dude its snowing_

Tyler’s hands are freezing.

**ikr**

He sits against the tree and shivers.

He could die out here in the snow. The thought is comforting somehow.

_its super pretty_  
_are u watching it fall_

**yup**

_this is totally ur aesthetic_

Tyler's next text is on impulse.

**im outside**

It takes a moment for Josh to respond

_why  
isnt that dangerous_

**you know me  
i like danger**

Tyler slips off his hoodie and places it beside him. The snow on his skin makes him shiver.

_where are you_

**treehouse**

_goddammit_

Tyler smiles, just a little.

_im coming_

**will your parents even let you leave the house**

Josh doesn't respond to that.

Tyler knows it's a much longer walk for Josh to get to him.

He slips off his pants, then his shirt, sitting in just his boxers as the snow falls around him.

He’s feeling a little warmer now.

Maybe if he just fell asleep...


End file.
